Breaking All The Rules
Plot 20 years after Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Chris Mcclean (in jail) wants his son, Chad Mcclean, to host a whole new season of Total Drama. This season will have 30 new and improved contestants that will competing for $100,00,000. Who Will Win? Who Will Lose? Find Out on Total Drama Breakdown. TDB Conversation *Chad: What's Up viewer, This is your host Chad Mcclean! The best host in the whole world!!! I know it been a long time since a new Total Drama has came but I am bringing Total Drama back and bringing it to a whole new level. *Old Chef Hachet: WHAT!!! *Chad: Anyway, we will be bringing you 30 fresh contestants that will blow your mind. They all will be competing for 100,000,000 dollars. Pretty cool right. All this will be happening on Total Drama BREAKDOWN!!! *Chef: I DON'T GET IT *Theme Song Plays* *Chad: Where are the contestants..... here they are. *yacht with contestants arrive* *Chad: What's up contestants, are you ready for Total Drama Breakdown *Contestants: Yeah!!! *Chad: Since there are son many of you, we will divide you all up into 3 teams right now!!! *Thailis: Ok, just remember to do it before tea time. *Chad: Whatever, The Screaming Sharks: Evan, Rosie, Tiffany, Skyler, Yasmine, Terry, Devante, Jarrod, Rhiannon, and the Team Captain..... Jamie *Jamie: Cool, I'm a team captain. We are going to win this *Chad: The Killer Krocz are Jill, Violet, Scarlett, Brenda, Jimmy, Kandi, Drake, Jonathan, Nicki, and the Teams Captain.... Kylie *Kylie: I'M THE TEAM CAPTAIN!!! LET'S THROW A PARTY AND WHO WANTS TO COME!!! *Jill: MEEEEE!!!!! *Chad: Shut it so i can say the the Beastly Bears team. *Chad: The Beastley Bears: Minna, Thailis, Micky, Demi, Daniel, Iyanna, Melanie, Charlie, Zak, and The Team Captain.... Dex *Dex: Cool never been a team captain before. *Skyler: *conf* WHAT!!! Dex as a team captain. Why not me as one!!! I am not jeolous but you know that I am way more better than him. *Violet: *conf* I am pissed that I am not a team captain. I can adapt to all situations and I have a plan to win this thing. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *Devante: I AM READY TO GET RIPPED!!!! YEAH!!!! Got any dumbells? *Everyone: 0.0 *Evan: Forget about dumbells, where is the food *Chad: Speaking of food everyone go to the messhall in 2 hour to here the challenge. * 2 hours later* *Chad: Today's challenge is to find the "Golden" Turkey. The turkey is living and you can't eat it Evan *Evan: WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Yasmine: Shut it Fatty, We need to win this challenge. *Charlie: Will this challenge put my hair in danger!!! *Chad: Just ignore her, just ignore her. *Nicki: Don't just stand here Krocz, lets find that turkey!!! *runs to find turkey* *Jamie: We can do this team, Let's go get them!!! *Screaming Sharks: YEAH!!!!! *Minna: This is war! Everyone split up and search for that turkey! *Iyanna: *conf* I will find that turkey. I will win this show to get my own spin-off. Let's do this *Jimmy: *conf* Since I am a undercover spy, I can sneak up behind that turkey and win the challenge for my team. *Rhiannon: If I was a turkey, where would I be. *Terry: You would be in my stomach but your to hot to be eaten. *Rhiannon: *punches Terry* Here's a tip... Leave me alone * Devante and Kandi runs into the same huge rock* *Devante: Even though we are on different teams, I can't resist but help a beautiful girl. *picks up heavy rock* *Kandi: hehehe, your funny!!! *picks up tree and throws it to the sun* *Devante: 0.0 *Kandi: I would love to chat but I have a challenge to win! *Jonathan: Jill, get out of the trees!!! We have to win this challenge. *Jill: *swinging from vines* I'M A MONKEY!!! WOOHOOO!!! *Jonathan: Come on Jill, really! *Scarlett: Let's just leave her and seach for the turkey. *Scarlett: *conf* I am doing this for you Mike even though you are like 50 years old but still. After seeing those old episodes of you that my mom have is really impressive. I LOVE YOU MIKE!!! *Tiffany: *Speaks Turkey* Damn, that usually work? *Rosie: How about sing in turkey. *Tiffany: That's a good idea actually, *sings in turkey* *Golden Turkey: bawk bawk bawk *Tiffany: You were right Rosie, it worked *Rosie: I know I am a Musical Genius *Tiffany: *picks up turkey* Let's get back to the messhall to win this chall- *Drake: THEY HAVE THE TURKEY!!! GET THEM!!! *Rosie: RUN!!!!! *Tiffany and Rosie runs into Skyler and Jarrod* *Jarrod: You found the turkey, good job. *Tiffany: Thanks but we have to go to the mess hall quick because they were chased us here *Rosie: Yeah they did chase us here *Skyler: Well, we need to hurry up and get that turkey into the----- *Zak: *snatches turkey from Tiffany and runs* hahahahaha losers *Skyler: Hey lets get that turkey back * Zak runs into Melanie * *Melanie: You found the turkey??? *Zak: Nope, I stole it from the Shark Heads back in the woods *Melanie: Am I the only one feel like I am being watched? *Zak: I don't know what your talking about? *In the bushes plotting is Brenda and Kandi* *Brenda: *whispering* OK Kandi, You jump on Zak's back and I will take the turkey to the messhall so we can win this challenge *Kandi: OK Brenda. *Brenda: On the count of 3, 1......2......3!!!!! *Kandi jumps on Zak's back and Brenda runs with the turkey* *Kandi: Run, Brenda RUN!!!! *Brenda: We are going to win this!!! *Micky: *takes turkey* Not so fast, we are going to win this one *Jill: *swings from vine and takes turkey from Micky* LALALALALALALA!!!! *Jill hits a tree and drops turkey* *Demi and Daniel : I Got it!!! I got It!!! * They crash into each other* *Yasmine: *picks up turkey* Yes, we can win this if I- *Iyanna: *punches Yasmine and takes turkey* Let me get my 15 minutes of fame NOW!!! *Jimmy: Really? *Iyanna: Yes, really. *Evan: *throws Iyanna and takes turkey* Here come to papa!!! hehehehe * A riot is thrown causing Evan to drop the turkey* *Drake: GET THAT TURKEY *Everyone: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *everyone jumps at the turkey* *Turkey: bawk??? ( What the **** I got myself into?) *To Be Continued Tell me which team you want to win and lose Category:Episodes